1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an induction heating cooker having an oil temperature control function by using the amount of change of an operating frequency, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An induction heating cooker is an apparatus in which a high frequency strong magnetic field is generated by supplying a high-frequency current to heating coils such that an eddy current is generated at a cooking container (hereinafter called a “container”) magnetically coupled to the heating coils through the magnetic field, thereby allowing the container to generate heat by the Joule's heat generated by the eddy current and thus cooking food.
The induction heating cooker as such is provided with a plurality of heating coils, which is configured to provide a heat source to an inside a body that forms an exterior appearance of the induction heating cooker, fixedly installed thereto. In addition, at an upper portion of the body, a cooking plate is provided so that the container may be placed thereon.
On the cooking plate, cooking zones are defined at the positions corresponding to the heating coils, and the cooking zones as such are configured to perform a role to guide the position on which the container is needed to be placed when a user intends to cook food.
When a user intends to cook food by using oil, in a case when the container provided with the oil therein is placed on the cooking plate and when the state of the container being placed on the cooking plate is maintained for a long period of time by the inattentiveness of the user after a heating is started, the oil may be overheated, and thus the output of the heating coil is needed to be adjusted.
Referring to FIG. 1, a cooking apparatus configured to control the output of the heating coil by detecting the temperature of oil is illustrated.
The control of an output configured to prevent oil from being ignited as a result of an overheating is performed by indirectly detecting the temperature of the oil (not shown) accommodated in the container ‘C’ by use of a temperature sensor ‘S’ positioned at a lower end of the cooking plate 2.
However, in the case of the related technology, directly detecting the temperature of the container C by use of the temperature sensor S is difficult.
That is, in the case of the related technology, the temperature sensor S is configured to detect the value of the temperature of the oil being transmitted to the bottom of the container C and the cooking plate 2.
Thus, with respect to the related technology, the difference in the detected temperature is occurred depending on the gaps among the bottom of the container C, the cooking plate 2, and the temperature sensor S.
In addition, with respect to the related technology, since the temperature of the oil passes through an intermediate medium several times, the actual temperature of the oil is difficult to be measured in a precise manner.